Life Debt and Handshake
by CaelynAilene
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy has decided it is time for Harry to repay the life debt he owes her but just what will she ask him to do?
**A/N not sure where this story came from actually, just an idea that crossed my mind a month or so ago and finally found it's way into print. It's a oneshot and while it will stay that way I'm reserving the option for a sequel ;) Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.**

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _It has come to my attention that you intend to testify at my son's trial on his behalf. I appreciate that greatly. I would like to thank you in person. There is also another matter which we need to discuss in relation to the events in the woods at the final battle. While you are welcome to come here to the Manor I imagine you are quite unwilling to do so, therefore please name a place and time and I will meet you there._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

"Life debt," Hermione said when Harry read the letter to her and Ron.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She lied to Voldemort and said you were dead which saved your life so you owe her a life debt and she's going to call it in," replied Ron.

"What does she expect me to do?"

"How a life debt is repaid is all up to the two people involved. The debtor can make suggestions but the debtee makes the final decision. In this case you can come up with a few ideas and hope she approves one or you can wait and see what she asks you to do," Hermione answered.

Harry looked worried, "Can she force me to do what she wants me to do?"

"Life debts aren't a legal obligation more of a moral, traditional obligation so it's not like she can go to the Ministry or a solicitor and have you sued or arrested, but even with Lucius and Draco in Azkaban until trial the Malfoys are still a Pureblood family with many could use those connections to make life harder for you."

Ron piped in, "Maybe she'll count your testifying for that spawn of hers as repayment."

"I suppose I have to find out," Harry groaned, "But where to meet with her?"

"Somewhere in public," Ron suggested, "You know so she can't try anything."

"Ronald," Hermione shook her head, "She's going to want Harry to testify for Draco, why would she do anything to him?"

"Whatever, I still say somewhere in public is the best idea mate."

"Well she's right that I don't want to get near the Manor. She would have to force me to get me to go anywhere near that place ever again!"

Hermione thought for a moment, "You could meet her somewhere in public though if you do it should be somewhere that you can still have some quiet and privacy but I think you can trust her enough to meet away from prying eyes and ears and I think I know the perfect place."

"Where?"

"Grimmauld Place," she announced.

"What? Why?"

"It's yours now, and you're comfortable there but it also happens to be the home of a family member of hers. She's most likely been there at some point in her life so she would also be comfortable. If she's more relaxed she's more likely to listen to any suggestions you might make on resolving the life debt."

"Ok that makes sense but I still need some ideas on what to do to pay it off?" Harry said.

"I say you tell her you're testifying covers it. It will save her son's life that should be repayment enough," Ron insisted.

"It could but I was going to do that anyway so I imagine she'd want something else."

"She'll probably ask you to testify for that lying heap of crap of a husband of hers. I hear he's trying to go with the Imperius Curse defense again," Ron scoffed.

"That would be one thing I just won't do!"

"I know you said you don't want to go near the Manor again Harry but maybe you could offer to help her fix it up, you know it had to be damaged in the time that Voldemort was there. You could probably get it done before Draco or Lucius are released," Hermione suggested.

"If they get released," Ron chimed in.

"Well Lucius probably won't, not this time. He's going to have to serve some time in Azkaban. It was one thing when he got out of it last time claiming to be Imperiused but I don't think the Wizengamot is going to fall for that again even if he tries it."

"He'll just pay people off, bribe anyone he can, and name as many names as he can to save his own arse."

She shook her head, "Yes Ron he probably will but there's nothing we can do about that and no reason to worry about it, in the meantime we can help Harry. Maybe something that will keep her from requesting he be at her beck and call for the rest of his life."

Harry's eyes widened in horror, "Can she do that?"

Hermione shrugged, "She could. It is a standard repayment of the debt, the debtor becomes a servant of the debtee until such time as they determine that debt has been repaid or until the debtor saves the life of the dentee thereby canceling out the debt."

"In plain English please Mione," whined Ron.

"You know exactly what that meant, I wish you'd stop playing stupid Ron."

He grinned, "But you find it so cute. Admit it, you love it when I ask you to explain things. You love being the smart one in our relationship," he snuggled up next to her on the couch, she pulled away at first then laughed and settled in next to him.

"All right, all right, yes I like being the smart one but that doesn't mean you have to pretend to be dumber than you are."

His face screwed up as he thought about that, "I think you just insulted me."

"Better than hexing you though right?"

"I guess," he said, "but this is even better." With that he leaned over and began kissing her.

Harry just shook his head and looked away around the room, then out the window, finally casting a quick Tempus charm before addressing his friends, "Oi, are you going to help me out or snog all evening 'cuz if you're just going to snog I'm going home."

Hermione pulled away, cheeks as red as her beau's hair, "Sorry Harry."

He laughed and shook his head, "No you're not but it's ok. It's not like you two get to see each other as often as you'd like which is just going to be less here soon when school and training start."

"Still," she sat up, "You brought this to us because you wanted help, we should help. We can spend our time together after you leave."

"She's right, sorry mate."

Harry waved his hand, "No you two should have some time just you and I keep butting in. I doubt we're going to find anything to suggest that would be acceptable anyway."

"Actually Harry there is one thing, if you're willing," Hermione suggested nervously.

"What?"

"Well, and I know you probably won't like this and you don't have to even bring it up with her unless it's absolutely necessary but you could offer her Grimmauld Place."

"Sirius left me the house."

"But do you really want it mate?" Ron asked, "It's not like we had the best of times there. Besides it's so dreary and still filled with dust and dark magic artifacts I'm sure."

"It would have belonged to Bellatrix or Narcissa if Sirius hadn't left it to you they are the next of kin, even if he was disowned."

"Sirius left it to me!"

"Then maybe you just offer her some of the heirlooms in the house, maybe the Black Family tapestry if she can find a way to get it off the wall."

"That's a possibility," Harry relented.

"Wait, I just thought of something," Ron nearly yelled, "you saved Draco in the Room of Requirement. So maybe she'd agree to cancel your life debt to her if you cancel his to you. If nothing else maybe it will at least make her more reasonable about what she wants you to do because you could just take it out on her precious son."

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked, "That's horrible and practically genius."

"Always the tone of surprise."

"Oh but wait," she said, "She could claim that Draco saved your life by not identifying you at the Manor which is pretty much what you're going to say when you testify right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Well if he saved your life then, you owed him a life debt which you repaid by saving him from the fiendfyre."

Harry shook his head, "I can still make the suggestion. It couldn't hurt to remind her that he owes me. She might not even think of the Manor, but I think I'll hold that in reserve, just until I see what she's asking of me. I'm going to go home and send her a note with Batty. I'll see you all tomorrow."

 _Mrs Malfoy,_

 _There is no need to thank me for testifying on the behalf of Draco, it is the right thing to do. However I understand you wanting to meet in regards of the life debt I owe you and you are correct in that I would not be comfortable meeting at the Manor. I suggest we meet at your Aunt Walburga's home, 12 Grimmauld Place, tomorrow at three o'clock. I will have Kreacher prepare tea for us._

 _Harry Potter_

The next day at precisely three Harry heard a knock on the door. He had considered answering the door himself as he would for most visitors but had listened when Hermione suggested he follow more formal rules for behavior in this meeting, so he allowed Kreacher to answer the door and bring Narcissa to the drawing room. He rose from the chair he was seated in at a small table near the fireplace when she entered the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he met her with his hand extended.

She placed her hand in his and as they shook she replied, "Please call me Narcissa, Mr. Potter."

"Then you must call me Harry," he said as he held out her chair.

"I hope you'll indulge Kreacher, he insisted on making oolong tea and blueberry scones as he recalls them being your favorites when you came to tea with your aunt as a girl."

She laughed, "It has been so many years since I had tea here I should be surprised that he remembers my favorites but then again his family has always taken pride in serving ours to the absolute best of their abilities. I am surprised however that you have kept him on. I understood from Draco that your friend Miss Granger is quite outspoken in her feelings about house elves."

 _Hmm,_ mused Harry silently, _maybe I can offer her Kreacher as an exchange for the life debt. Hermione wouldn't like an elf being subjected to Lucius again, but Kreacher can't have that many years left and maybe I could make it conditional that he only serve Narcissa. Maybe I should test that idea by dropping a hint._

"He has made it more than clear that he does not want freedom as Dobby did. Hermione has come to accept that even if she doesn't understand or approve. I believe the only way he would leave this house is if he were taken in as house elf by another Pureblood family."

"I think even then you might find it quite difficult. His family has served the House of Black for so long that even going to another Pureblood family might upset him terribly and lead to quite a tantrum and quite a bit of self-harm."

 _Bloody hell, well there went that idea_. "Yes I can see that, ah well he seems to be happy here with me for now so we'll just leave things as they are."

"Quite logical. I must say I rather expected you to be more impulsive as so many people of your age are."

"I have been known to be impulsive, especially as so many times when I make plans for things they just go awry anyway."

"And what might I ask are you plans for this next year? Will you be returning to Hogwarts?"

"No, I've been invited to begin Auror training in September. I have been studying all of the seventh year textbooks over the past few weeks but I'm ready to move on from school."

"So you will most definitely be at the Ministry when it comes time for Draco's trial?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I am glad to hear it. I am sure that your testimony will help him avoid Azkaban. As a matter of fact it is your agreement to testify that has swayed the decision allowing him to return to Hogwarts to retake his seventh year. He will be taken there at the start of term and be returned for his trial."

"I hadn't heard that, though with Kingsley in charge I can see how the decision was made. He doesn't want to punish anyone until their guilt has been proven."

"Yes, Minister Shacklebolt has been astonishingly open-minded considering all the suffering from the war. I myself expected to be locked up as my son and husband were."

"You were never officially a Death Eater though were you?"

"No, I never took the Mark. I don't know that I wouldn't had I been approached but I never sought it out as Lucius, Draco, and Bella did."

Harry thought for a moment, "You might do what you can to be prepared, after the Ministry has prosecuted all of the marked Death Eaters they are liable to come after others involved like you."

Her eyes grew wide, "I hadn't thought that far ahead though I should have. I was never prosecuted the first time the Dark Lord was defeated it would make perfect sense that they would come for me this time."

"I will testify for you just as I will for Draco. You did save my life."

"Is that your suggestion for repayment of the life debt you owe me? Offering to testify for me should I ever come to trial."

Harry was so taken aback he nearly shouted, "No! I'm sorry I don't mean to yell. I will testify for you as I will for Draco because it is the right thing to do. I hadn't even thought of the life debt."

"I apologize. I forget sometimes that others were not raised as I was, and as so many of those Lucius and I have associated with were. You do not only speak to benefit yourself."

"No I was actually raised not to speak much at all unless I was asked a direct question and then to answer in the fewest amount of words possible."

"I had heard that yes. They quite hated that you were a wizard i believe?" she made it a question.

"Yes they were determined to stamp out any freak behavior in me. So determined to keep me from Hogwarts that we went on the lam."

"It is people like your family, those that raised you, that are three reason we live under the Statute of Secrecy."

"Fortunately not all Muggles are like my aunt and uncle."

She nodded, "I imagine that is true. We have gotten off track though. Did you have a suggestion for how you plan to repay the life debt?"

He sat back in his chair, "From the little information I could find I understand it is standard procedure for the debtor to offer repayment and the debtee to approve or disapprove said repayment. The debtee can then counter with their request. While I have a few ideas I think it best to hear your request first. It seems that is the way the prices should go as I owe you it only makes sense that you would set the terms."

She also say back on her chair, reading her elbows on the arms, and steepling her fingers at her chin, "and you are prepared to commit to my request?"

"Without hearing it I will not commit no, however I will give it due consideration."

She laughed, "Either you have done your research or Miss Granger has and then prepared you well."

Harry's cheeks turned pink, "A bit of both to be honest."

"I really don't think you'll find my request so hard to fulfill."

"And what is your request?"

"A handshake."

"A handshake?" Harry's brows knit in confusion.

"Not with me but with my son," she clarified.

"You'll forgive the life debt I owe you if I shake Draco's hand?"

"Well it isn't quite as simple as that."

 _Of course nothing is ever that simple with a Malfoy._ "Then perhaps you'd better explain."

Just then Kreacher popped in next to the table. "Mistress Narcissa, were you happy with tea? I could prepare something else for you."

"Thank you Kreacher it was lovely. How kind of you to prepare my favorites. You do have quite a memory."

"Mistress Narcissa is too kind. Kreacher is only doing his job as a good house elf should. "

Harry bit back a laugh, "Yes Kreacher and we appreciate it. Now would you please go and dust the upstairs rooms."

"Yes Master Harry."

"When the elf had popped away again Narcissa remarked, "There are spells for during you know Mister Potter."

"Please call me Harry. Yes I know several cleaning spells. However with Kreacher getting on in years I try to get him to do the light work and I do the heavier work when he's asleep. He won't retire clearly and I don't have heart to take his head until after he's passed and I'm not sure I can even do it then. That hallway out there is just creepy to me."

"That is one Black family tradition I am quite happy my father didn't feel the need to continue. If you would like when Kreacher did you could bury him, we have a small plot of land at the back of the Manor property where our house elves are buried when they pass. They find that honor enough."

"Thank you Mrs… thank you Narcissa. I just might take you up on that offer. Note we've gotten away from the purpose of your visit. You want me to shake Draco's hand? Do you have any specific ideas of when and where?"

"All I ask is that you do it in public and he never know why. Draco was caught up in the Dark Lord's plans. He took the Mark only partially voluntarily. Yet he is being painted with the same brush as Death Eaters like my sister who were nearly obsessive in their following. You shaking his hand would go a long way to restoring his name. It would also help heal an old wound to his pride."

"His pride?"

"On your first trip to Hogwarts on the Express. Draco offered his hand and you rejected it. I know you had your reasons but it hurt his pride and his feelings. He truly did want to be your friend. I fear with Lucius as his model he never learned the best way to make new friends. If you would at a time of your own choosing approach him in a public setting and offer your hand he would take it under the cover of maintaining his Pureblood manners but it would mean a great deal to him as well."

"You don't expect me to then maintain a relationship with him? Just offer him a handshake in public?"

"Precisely. I would like for it to appear at least to the public that you have settled your differences."

"I can do that, but are you sure that is all you want?"

"Harry, you saved all of us when you defeated the Dark Lord, yes even my family and myself. You saved Draco from the fiendfyre, he refused to identify you when you were brought to the manor so you're even with each other. I really just want this all over with. I want my family to be able to move on and find our place in wizarding society again."

"Well then, I will do as you ask. If there is anything else I can do to help you or Draco please let me know."

"You are too kind Harry," she said and stood up, "I'll take my leave of you now."

"She wants you to shake Draco's hand?" Ron asked disbelieving, "That's it? You're sure you understood her?"

"And you're sure shaking his hand won't lead to some other something?" Hermione asked, "It's not the way to seal some agreement or way to bind you to something?"

"No just shake his hand. She thinks if I shake his hand in public that it will help restore his reputation."

Hermione nodded, "I can see that but it still seems odd that that's the only thing she wants to do."

"It did at first but I think she wants all of this behind her as much as possible."

"And just maybe she's trying to get this done now in case Lucius is released you know he'd have some diabolical plan for how to make you repay the debt," Ron commented.

"Maybe," Harry replied, "but I'm not sure she's even thought that far ahead. She seemed genuinely shocked when I suggested she might yet be arrested and put on trial for her actions during the war."

"Probably thinks she's above it all," Ron griped.

"That wasn't the feeling I got. She's just so focused on her husband and her son right now she hadn't given any thought to herself."

"She's nothing if not loyal to her family," Hermione said, "It makes sense that she wouldn't be thinking about what might happen to her."

"So when are you gonna do it mate?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. I've thought about it and I could do it before the beginning of his trial just in case he's convicted but I'm afraid it would look like I did it exactly for that reason. He might interpret it that I think he's going to jail."

"But does he know that that's the terms his mother set?" Hermione asked.

"No. As a matter of fact she doesn't want him to know. It's supposed to look genuine."

"Then I wouldn't worry about it. That might be the best time just in case he is convicted. He may have been under age but he took the Mark. Even with you testifying for him it might not go well. The courts are really trying to crack down this time. They just announced in the past week that someone would have to provide definitive proof that they were under the Imperius curse if they plan to use it as a defense."

"All right then, that's what I'll do. I need to get there early that day anyway as I'm speaking and I have to present his wand for them to inspect."

"We'll be there too." Hermione said.

"We will?" Ron's eyebrows shot skyward, "Why the bloody hell would we do that?"

"To support Harry when he testifies, and in case they want to question us about what happened at the Manor."

Ron grumbled under his breath about helping that sodding Malfoy but didn't say anymore to Hermione.

Harry stood in the main hall of the Ministry waiting for Draco to be brought from Azkaban. He had thought about approaching the other man in the hallway outside the courtroom but that didn't seem nearly public enough to meet Narcissa's request. The Ministry Atrium was very public especially right now, with the press filling any nook and cranny they could find every day of the Death Eater trials. Harry had looked around the room and much as he loathed the witch, positioned himself in perfect eyeline of Rita Skeeter knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to get this story.

Commotion at the Floos caught his attention. Shortly thereafter he saw the officially black robed aurors surrounding Draco, his platinum hair shining in the artificial sunlight streaming through the windows. He looked to be in decent shape, dressed in his standard all black but not quite as nattily as usual. Harry waited until they were just a few meters away before stepping out in front of them.

"Potter," nodded the Auror in the lead.

"I'd like a moment to talk to Malfoy," he said.

"We're supposed to take him straight down to the courtroom."

Harry sighed, some of the aurors were so by the book it was painful, "it will only be a moment.'

The other man thought about it for a moment before nodding and stepping aside.

Harry stepped forward, "Malfoy."

The blond looked at him, "Potter," he said his tone revealing none of the suspicion that shone in his eyes.

Harry was stumped for a moment, he had thought through the where and the when but hadn't thought at all about what he was going to say or if he should say anything at all. He decided to go with nothing and stuck his hand out suddenly worried that Draco would be in shackles, but apparently the aurors had decided that that wouldn't be necessary. Draco stared at Harry's hand for just a moment before reaching out and shaking it. Harry nodded to him then stepped aside. Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry as he was walked to the lifts, turning away only when he couldn't see Harry any longer but Harry knew the wheels were turning in that Malfoy head trying to figure out what that handshake had meant exactly. He moved quickly away from the crowd to avoid being cornered by Skeeter who he saw fighting her way towards him. It was done he had shaken Malfoy's hand, he had fulfilled Narcissa's request and his life debt was repaid so why didn't it feel like it was over. Something didn't feel right and he couldn't put his finger on it just then. Still he needed to get to the courtroom himself as he was scheduled to testify this morning. Fortunately the heads of auror training had decided that these trials would be a valuable learning experience so he wouldn't be missing any sessions. He took paths only known by ministry employees to get to the courtroom and found that Hermione had saved him a seat.

She looked up at him as he moved down the row, when he had settled into the chair next to her she leaned over, "Is it done?"

He nodded, again hit with a feeling of uncomfortability that he couldn't name.

The morning passed uneventfully as the prosecution called various witnesses. Harry watched Draco more than anyone else. While he continued to sit straight and tall in his chair something about him showed an aura of despair that grew with each successive testimony.

Things went as he expected when he was called to testify: he gave his account of the night Dumbledore died, specifically Draco's involvement, he told what had happened at the Manor, and he recounted Draco refusing to let Crabbe or Goyle kill him in the Room of Requirement and his stated reasons. When he peered at Draco from the corner of his eye he saw no change at all. Then came the question he had been waiting for, hoping for.

"Mr. Potter is there anything else you feel is necessary for the court to know?"

He sat up just a bit straighter, shoulders back, and answered, "Yes. I know that you have Draco's wand to determine the spells it was used to cast. I know that you won't be able to tell when I took over the wand and I think it definitively important that you know that at least one Crucio and several castings of Imperio were me after I took possession of the wand."

"And this is important why?"

"There are a few things you need to keep in mind about this, one in war people will do many things they never thought they would just to survive. Secondly Just because a wand is owned by one person does not mean they are the only to every use it and until we develop a spell that will allow us to know who used the wand and not just what spells were cast that evidence should not be the only thing to convict a person, eyewitness testimony should be given that concurs with the spells cast. To that point I can provide the Wizengamot with memories to be viewed in the Pensieve of Draco casting Crucio under the threat of his own death at the hand of Voldemort."

"How is it possible that you would have such a memory?"

"It has been rumored and discussed in various news articles since the final battle what I was doing during the months between Dumbledore's death, more specifically the time of the Ministry takeover and the final battle. Voldemort had made seven horcruxes to grant himself immortality. Well he made seven purposely, he made an eighth accidentally on the night he killed my parents he turned me into a horcrux. This had a rather unexpected consequence in that he and I could see into each other's minds at points of high emotion. He used that to his advantage to lure my friends and myself here to the Ministry where my godfather was killed. After that he blocked me out for over a year, then in those last months I frequently saw what he was doing."

"And how can you be sure what you saw were not images he was sending you again to try and lure you to him?"

"None of the images were ones that would bring me to him. They were not images of people that I would do anything to save. They were often small flashes when he was at his most angry."

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

He held up a finger, "There is one last thing."

"Please tell us."

"I would like all member of Wizengamot to recall that while the Unforgiveables were just that and illegal before Voldemort and the Death Eaters took over the Ministry, they were not after that point until Kingsley Shacklebolt was installed as minister. I'm not saying those that cast the Avada Kedavra shouldn't be punished, no matter what murder should always be a punishable offense. However keep in mind please that Imperio and Crucio were used by some of us on the light side as well, myself included. Should this become a deciding factor in someone's conviction then I will present myself to this court for judgement."

The courtroom was filled with noise of the Wizengamot and spectators all reacting to this announcement. As Harry left the stand he turned and locked gazes with Draco for just a moment, it seemed now he could see a bit of hope in the blond.

A recess was called for lunch, when court commenced once again Draco was called to the stand.

"Mr. Malfoy you have heard the testimony of several people this morning. This is your chance to respond."

Harry watched as Draco sat taller in the chair. Draco locked eyes with him before turning to the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot and beginning to speak, "I know what you expect from me is excuses for my behavior over the past year but I have none. When my father was sentenced to Azkaban for his part in the Department of Mysteries break-in here two years ago someone needed to take his place. I was the man of the family so I stepped forward. To be honest I jumped at the chance. I wanted to serve Voldemort. I was given the task of killing Dumbledore. Yes, the Dark Lord would have killed me if I failed, I knew that but I wasn't worried about myself. I was worried about my mother but that was not why I accepted the mission. I took it to prove that I was worthy. Over the year I tried several times unsuccessfully to complete my mission. I was the reason that Katie Bell was cursed, I had Imperiod Madame Rosmerta, I'm the reason Ron Weasley was poisoned. I did it all of my own accord. I repaired the vanishing cabinet and let other Death Eaters into the school. I confronted Dumbledore in the Astronomy tower and disarmed him. Would I have killed him, I honestly don't know. In fear of my parents' lives I might have. Harry testified that he saw me use the Cruciatus curse on others under threat of death. I did cast the spell more than once on orders from Voldemort. When Harry was brought with Ron and Hermione Granger to the Manor I didn't identify him. I can't tell you why, I didn't consciously choose to keep his identity a secret, I wasn't consciously trying to protect him. It wasn't that I had decided he was the only one that could save all of us even my family, I simply don't know why I didn't. I just couldn't make the words come out of my mouth but I did fight when they tried to escape, I cast jinxes and hexes at them. In the Room of Requirement I did try to convince Vince and Greg not to cast the Killing Curse but not to save Harry to save myself and my family. If he was taken to Voldemort we might be able to go on another day. Yes I did drag Greg through the room trying to save his life, he was one of my oldest and most loyal friends. No matter what spin others put on my actions they are exactly that, mine. I chose to do those things. I will not blame my parents and the way I was raised. I made my decisions and therefore I present myself to you to accept any punishment the Wizengamot feels I deserve be that life in Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss. I shouldn't go free simply because I was underage at the time I first made my choice to join the Death Eaters. I won't try to bargain done my consequence by naming names. I will provide you with the names of all of the Death Eaters I encountered in the last two years so that you can complete your job as thoroughly as possible but punish me as you would any other dark wizard who has committed the same crimes, it is only just."

Silence filled the room, silence that was so loud it roared in Harry's ears. Draco had done what no one expected, he'd taken responsibility for his actions. He'd not tried to weasel his way out of trouble as his father had so often done and rumor was that he would try the same thing again. Was this just another strategy? To gain favor with the court by being brutally honest? It was a dangerous move if it was, it could easily backfire on him. But as Harry watched Draco sit in the center of the circle of stillness. He saw a man with real pride, proud of himself for his honesty. For the first time Draco looked the part of the grown man he had become no longer a boy in man's image. He had grown up, he had matured, the war had changed him. There was fear there in his eyes that he would receive either of the two punishments he had mentioned, it was also in his knuckles gripping the arms of the chair just a little bit too tightly but he was not hiding. This Harry could admire.

The Chief Warlock called for the room to be cleared, all spectators crowded into the hallway beyond, Draco was taken to a holding cell in the nearby Department of Mysteries, while the members of the Wizengamot deliberated.

Time passed slowly. Harry wasn't sure if the minutes passing into hours was a good sign or a bad one. He was fairly certain that if Draco were to be convicted it would have been a quick decision, there must have been some who felt he deserved consideration. Or perhaps they had decided he was guilty and were simply locked in arguments as to which punishment he should receive. Two hours became three, then four. The crowd thinned then grew again as the normal Ministry work day ended and word spread of Draco's testimony. One could scarcely squeeze down the hallway any longer.

Finally at the four and half hour mark the doors were opened again and the aurors were sent to fetch Draco.

Spectators rushed to retake their seats, the aisles were now so full Harry thought if this were a Muggle courtroom the fire marshall would be shutting them down and kicking them all out.

Draco was escorted to stand before the Chief Warlock and the rest of the Wizengamot, the aurors then retreated to the edges of the room.

The Chief Warlock flicked his wand sending the room into silence. He then looked at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy you have been accused of using Unforgivable Curses, specifically Imperius and Cruciatus. You have been accused of the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, the cursing of Kathryn Bell, and the poisoning of Ronald Weasley. You have also been accused of colluding with Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort in his attempts overthrow the Ministry and take over the wizarding world. As we have been reminded the Unforgivable Curses were not illegal when you used them over the past year so those charges have been dropped," he paused and looked around the room, "Your case Mr. Malfoy has been one of the highest profile most talked about cases of all of the Death Eaters. Never have we taken so long to reach a judgement or an agreement on the punishment. Making the judgement should have been easy as you admitted to your actions. You in essence pled guilty to all charges. However while you don't want your age taken into account many members of the Wizengamot find it impossible not to take it into consideration. You also didn't want us to consider that you committed these acts to save your own life or the lives of your parents, again many of us find it impossible not to think of those things. We remember when we were underage and allowed to try new and powerful spells for school purposes and how intoxicating that can be. Many of us lost family members during this war or the first one. Some of us were in positions where we had to do things we never thought we would to keep our loved ones safe. Mr. Potter's testimony that he himself found it necessary to use the Cruciatus and Imperius curse during the war is a strong case for dropping those charges as well. We can not in good conscience ignore the situations of Miss Bell and Mr Weasley, while both were accidental they were both nearly killed. Therefore after much deliberation it has been decided that you will serve a house arrest of two years, the same time you served Voldemort. During that time you will be able to complete your seventh year classes at Hogwarts again should you so choose. You will be escorted there and back daily and in those classes will be the only time you are allowed to use magic. For the period of two years we will be instituting on you a variation of the underage Trace, aligned to your specific magical signature so that we can be sure who is casting spells in your home. If it is found that you have done so you will forfeit the house arrest and instead be placed in Azkaban for the remainder of your two year sentence. As Mr. Potter has turned in your wand to us, we will return it to you with the same Trace upon it. I must reiterate the only time it is to be used is in classes. Powerful wards exist at Malfoy Manor and will be reinforced by the aurors to keep your mother and yourself safe from those who might seek retribution. The sentence you have been given is due in great part to you taking responsibility for your actions and presenting yourself for punishment, asking for the punishment you deserve. These words led many in this room to believe that you have learned from your experiences in the war and will continue to learn more from house arrest than from Azkaban. Though you are of age you are hereby remanded to the custody of you mother after you have been placed under the Trace."

The noise level in the room again rose to a fever pitch. Harry knew Hermione was talking to him but he didn't hear a word his focus was on the blond in the center of the room who still stood completely still, confusion clear on his face. He seemed to be taking some time to process what had just occurred. Finally he nodded and turned to the aurors that had escorted him into the courtroom, he went with them into the hallway.

Suddenly Harry shot out of his seat and up to the Atrium fighting his way through the many witches and wizards who were doing the same thing. Again he stationed himself where he knew Draco would have to pass and waited. It didn't take long, this time the blond was accompanied by his mother. Harry again stepped out in front of him.

"Draco," he said holding out his hand again.

The blond head tilted to the side, "Didn't we do this already?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't have to do it again."

"Draco!" Narcissa hissed.

"Mother, I know you asked him to do it. Probably as part of the life debt he owes you. He would never willingly shake my hand."

Narcissa protested quietly but Harry spoke over her, "You're right, the first one was for your mother. This one is for me."

"Why?"

"I want to shake the hand of the man who stood with such courage and conviction facing his possible demise. The man who had the pride to refuse consideration, who was honorable enough to plead guilty and willing to take any punishment given. That is someone I would like to know and possibly call friend. I regret that it took me so long to see that side of you or we might have been friends sooner."

Draco considered his words for a moment, "Don't be ridiculous Potter, we would never have been friends not with everything else going on around us, but maybe…"

They stood at an impasse for only moments before Harry turned and began to walk away. He had walked only a few steps when he heard his name called out, turning he saw the blond approach him.

"Harry," he said extending his hand.

"Draco," he replied as he took the proffered hand in his own and shook it.


End file.
